


Food is the Best Sign of Caring

by flib



Series: Nursey tries his best [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Its not super shippy just kinda friendly idk, M/M, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Nursey, Trans boy!Nursey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey is fucked up by his period and Dex just wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit venty and not super graphic purely because I didn't want to write about the feelings of a period. Anyone who's read about it knows it feels like someone punched you in the vag and then put an egg beater turned on high in your uterus and kind of let it do its thing.

Nursey was incapacitated with pain. So much so that it was hard to even think of the word 'incapacitated', in this moment he'd describe himself as stuck. This was worst than taking a stick to the mouth and a skate to the shin rolled together in a horrible pain ball. It was shark week. His little red flag was up. He had an unfriendly visitor. The communists had won. To put it simply: he had his period and it fucking hurt.

It wasn't unusual for his period to leave him lying breathless and dry heaving on his bathroom floor which is why he only had one three or four times a year by choice. His body had a mind of its own which was clear by the presence of a uterus at all let alone a malfunctioning one. He had endometriosis; a disease that could render his already unwanted uterus unusable which really made him wonder why people were so invested in him keeping it. He knew everything would happen all in good time and that with testosterone his periods would probably disappear eventually and he could continue to think about the rest of his transition with more immediate change and response.

At the moment though, his transition wasn't the thing causing him pain his period was. He reached for the toilet bowl again and wretched with still nothing coming up, thank god. He sat back with his spine digging into the door to text the team and apologise for his absence. He knew he couldn't train when he could barely move. Just the thought of standing made him nauseous and sent a fresh wave of pain through his abdomen. Knowing that he'd get sympathy and probably food from the team as a result of his text made him feel better about sending it already.

His phone buzzed in his hands and he opened his eyes again to receive some love frim the team. What he actually got was far less gentle and reassuring.

Dex: why the fuck didn't you tell me you were gonna be sick? i could have bought food to your dorm before practice.

It was about as sweet as Dex got without someone having a concussion.

Nursey: I didn't know for sure. I thought I had another day of freedom.

He absolutely knew it was coming today. A headache and some mini cramps definitely made it very clear what would happen today but Nursey was happy to remain willfully ignorant.

Dex: coming with food now. murder had all your faves and pizza will be delivered in half an hour. my shout.

Apparently, Dex's sisters had taught him well on the basics of period care. Food was first and foremost. He was missing some pad and drug information but Nursey doubted that that would stop him from trying hard to get it right. He wouldn't he surprised if Dex had a stock of memories relating to the likes and dislikes of their friends with periods in regards to pads vs tampons. It was a certain attention to detail that made him such a good friend, defenseman and handyman.

No more than twenty minutes layer Nursey picked himself off the bathroom floor where he'd been writing to answer the door for Dex. He was carrying two large plastic bags that presumably carried The Goods. When he placed them on the kitchenette bench Nursey dug through them and found the sultana jam cookies he had mentioned loving once while really high, some orange dark chocolate and real turkish delight which he must have had hidden somewhere. Right at the bottom of the first bag was two packs of pads and a pack of tampons in his preferred brand and pretty similar types to what he used. The second bag was a few frozen meals from Bitty and a batch of brownies. He wanted to cry.

"I don't know if the sanitary stuff is right. I saw your things in your cupboard while I was looking for a tooth brush and I hope that's not overstepping boundaries. I didn't want to be weird or anything."

Nursey was laughing by the time Dex had finished his little speech. His blush reached the tips of his ears.

"Nah. I'm really touched by you digging through my cupboards. Seriously though, thank you."

Dex coughed awkwardly.

"Wanna watch netflix while we wait for the pizza?"

Nursey snickered then doubled over, groaning.

"I might just lay down on the floor again next to the couch."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at kitpurrsontrashqueen on tumblr


End file.
